


Trapped Within These Dying Walls..

by Ragtime-Doll (TheMysteryWriter)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Groundhog Day, SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE FINAL CHAPTER YET, chapter 5, timeloop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryWriter/pseuds/Ragtime-Doll
Summary: Henry's hell never ends. But he presses forward anyways.





	Trapped Within These Dying Walls..

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mentally destroyed after that ending. So, I did the only thing I know how to do and wrote all my feelings out into a story.
> 
> *This is my takeaway from the finale, by the way. Considering it was very confusing and not very concrete, it may not be accurate. But this is what I got from it. Enjoy! And excuse me, while I go cry in the corner now that this wonderful creation of a game is over.

_Henry slowed as he walked through Joey's apartment door and entered the studio once again._

__

How long had he been doing this? 

_He ran away from Bendy, crashing down through the caving floorboards away from his exit._

__

__

How many times had he gone through this?

_Escaping Sammy, meeting Boris and making him soup-_

__

__

It never seemed to end. No matter what he tried to do.

_**"GIVE ME BACK MY BORIS!!"** _

__****

****

Again, and again, he'd fall. Again and again, he'd lose his friend.

_"Boris.. run.." Gangly arms seized the wolf and dragged him away while Henry could only lie there and do nothing._

__

__

What was the point of it all? Nothing ever seemed to change. No matter how Henry tried to alter fate, to do something different, it always ended the same way.

_**"NO!! NO! NO! NO!** WHY CAN'T YOU EVER JUST **DIE??** "  
_"Sheep sheep sheep.. it's time for.. sleep! **UGHH!!"** __

____

____

He was forced to kill Boris. Sammy died. Allison and Tom were left behind as Henry went on alone to face his demon. A demon that Joey had created.

_He clung desperately to the wall as the hulking behemoth of an ink demon flew past him at blazing speeds, shaking the ground violently with his charging footsteps. The man was pouring sweat, panting heavily, inflicted with more wounds than he knew what to do with. But he still made that final heave, that final push to flip the last lever that would lead him through and eventually back to the reel room._

__

__

He was so exhausted, so tired of it all. He just wanted to rest. To linger in the apartment after the world had bleached to white. He stayed a little longer every time. But even it, was starting to get old..

_He had been here so many times, he had memorized every detail of the rooms, knew Joey's speech by heart, though, once in a blue moon, it changed ever so slightly. And then, back through the door he went, right back to square one._

__

__

Henry supposed.. there wasn't much else he could do, but press on, through the looping timeline again and again, in some search of hope of escape from this place. The times he did want to give up, to give into despair, he felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder. He remembered Linda, and how he needed to get home to her. So, he picked himself up, and pressed on. 

Again. 

And again.

And again.

This was the fate of Henry Stein it seemed. Trapped, just like the rest of his cohorts, doomed to endlessly loop through the studio, yearning for the taste of freedom once more.

But he couldn't give up. _They_ wouldn't let him give up. One day, he'd find a way to break this sickening groundhog day, and when he did, things would be different. For all of them.

**He WOULD keep his promise. He would set them all free.**


End file.
